Blinded In Chains
by Paine Falis
Summary: Inuyasha becomes possessed by demons, and in a blind fury kills everyone but Sango. Sango witnesses the murders, and tries to escape. Inuyasha captures her, and accidently makes her his mate. The demons play a big part. M rated for gore and sex later on..
1. Chapter 1

The sky above began to turn blood red. The wind sent chills up and down their spines, and all wildlife seemed to fade out. The wind began to cackle with thunder, and slowly started spitting out bright white lightning streaks that hit the ground continuously. The ground screamed in pain, as the lightning ripped away at its body. Tree limbs could be heard snapping, sending dangerous debris to fly about. A group of young warriors look up at the sky, and the leader is screaming while pointing at the moon, and the others bow their heads in an understanding manner. The group ran as fast as their human legs could carry them, trying to keep up with the leader, the weakest one falls, causing the others to halt. A strong warrior female lifted her friend up by the arm, and started to help the smallest one regain balance and pride.

The strong female warrior leads her friend to a rock, and clears her friends face,"Kagome, are you sure your alright?"

Kagome wiped away the mud from her legs, a slight irritated look on her shook up face,"Yes Sango. I'll be OK. I just gotta get this mud off of me, though I guess I feel bad because I'm slowing Inuyasha down..."

A small fox demon walked up and patted Kagome's knee,"Its OK Kagome, its not like their gonna get away..."

Inuyasha, the one in the red fire robe kimono walked over,"Dammit Kagome, who cares if ya fell in a little bit of mud. The Siren Sisters are gonna get away if we don't hurry! I'm to close to destroying them now, and I won't let them get away so easily. Now get off your ass, and lets go!"

Another warrior came running back,"Inuyasha! The sisters are banding with Naraku!"

"Dammit Miroku, don't just stand there! Do something!" Inuyasha ran off towards Miroku, while Miroku led the way to the no good alliance. Shippo massaged Kagome's swollen ankle,"Kagome...what are you gonna do? You can't go after the sisters like this...You can barely walk..."

Sango walked away, and began to search in small bushes trying to find herbs for the wounded warrior priestess. Sango's faithful demon friend Kirara, began to sniff around for something that could also be of use.

Kagome winced,"I don't know what I can do..." She sighed. Then a split second later, turned into a frightened gasp,"Inuyasha is in trouble, we gotta get to him!" Kagome screeched, leaping up from the rock. She limped away as fast as she could, her bow and arrow in hand. Shippo quickly transformed into his flying ball, and lifted Kagome up,"I know, you can fight from up here Kagome!"

Kagome smiled,"Yeah, come on Shippo! Hurry Sango!"

Sango dropped the herbs,"H-hey, wait up!" She grabbed hiraikotsus' strap, as to position herself to run, to catch a leap onto Kirara. A small cackle, and twigs snapping, caused Sango to turn. She squinted into the now raining scenery, carefully examining her surroundings. The small cackles slowly began to fade into whispers and gasps. Sango shivered, and began to back away. She turned, and leapt onto Kirara. Sango looked down behind her, and saw 2 small shadows smirk from underneath a large tree. Sango gasped,"K-kirara! Go back, leave me there! Go get Inuyasha and the others, their going after a demon puppet! The sisters are right there!" Kirara growled, and flew towards the ground, low enough to where Sango leapt off. Kirara quickly averted, and flew in the direction of Inuyasha.

Sango winced as the wet sharp wind lashed into her eyes, she felt the ground slowly approaching, and grunted,"HIRAIKOTSU!" She stopped in mid-air, and flung hiraikotsu into the trees, causing laughing to erupt from all over. Sango landed on her feet, and reached her hand up to grab hiraikotsu. A strange wet feeling surrounded her body. The cool wind sent ice cold shivers to cover her body. Sango gasped, as one of the Sirens latched herself onto her. She felt the wind of hiraikotsu slip by her two fingers in midair.

Sango's eyes widened in shock, she blinked and, her facial expression grew intense. Sango grabbed her sword tied into her slayer outfit, and thrusted the sword behind her. Hearing a shocked gasp, she felt the grip of the siren loosen. Sango grinned triumphantly, and quickly elbowed the weakened Siren. Sango leapt away, and ran towards hiraikotsu. A sensation of pain sneered through her right leg, causing her to growl in pain. She turned and looked at her leg, and saw a small sword through her leg. Sango's shaking hand reached for the small sword, she saw the siren change into a young lady. The siren smiled wickedly, and skipped over.

The siren grinned, and ripped the sword out of her leg. Sango screamed in pain, her instinct took over. She reached for her gas mask, she quickly slipped it on, and thew her largest pouch full of poison powder. The siren screamed in pain, as the acidic acid began to tear through her water body. The siren growled and hissed. Sango began to pull herself away, when she saw a red blur flash in front of her eyes. A quick tug, and she was in the arms of someone strong. Inuyasha set her down near a small rock, and quickly winked at her. Sango tilted her head sideways confused, and heard the bloodcurdling scream of the Sirens death. Kagome limped towards Sango,"Oh, your hurt!"

Sango winced, the pain was slowly fading, since her leg was becoming numb,"I'm fine."

Miroku knelt beside her,"Oh my dear Sango, if you need any assistance, please let me know."

Sango growled,"Sheesh Miroku...I'm hurt, and then you try hitting on me...Don't you care at all what happens to me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure, that one day when I die, you'll be feeling up my corpse as well..."

"I would never do such a despicable thing!" Miroku swore, as he rubbed Sangos hand.

Inuyasha came back, and sheathed Tetsuiga,"Hey Sango...You alright?"

Sango half smirked,"Yeah, I'm fine..." She forced herself to stand,"Ugh...hopefully I won't be cursed with a limp for ever..."

Miroku gently carried her bridal style, and she felt half at ease in his arms. She began to relax when she felt a hand massaging her lower cheeks. Sango growled, and slapped him,"Put me down Miroku! I can walk fine on my own..." She limped away, and felt that the forceful exercise would help her leg heal faster. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and gently tugged,"Sango, let me carry you...I've seen wounds like this. Its shattered your bone. If you keep walking around like that, you will be cursed with that limp as you said."

Kagome's chest quickly heaved with jealousy, as she saw the wounded strong female be swept up in her mans arms. She looked so content there with him, and he- Kagome gasped,_'I..is he blushing?!'_

Shippo looked up, and saw Kagome's face slowly turning purple,"Huh? Kagome...are you OK?"

Inuyasha turned,"Whats wrong? Are you hurt Kagome?"

Kagome chuckled to herself,_'Duh Inuyasha...first my ankle is sprained, then you go and break my heart...' _She shook her head,"I'm OK, I'm just not feeling to well..."

Miroku frowned,"Have you caught a cold?"

Kagome shrugged,"I don't know...can we start looking for shelter?"

"Yeah, we got the Siren sisters anyway...Right Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Well..." Inuyasha pondered.

"No...there was only one that attacked me...I don't know where the other one was..." Sango closed her eyes, and grunted.

Her leg was slowly becoming infected. She could feel the venom that the Siren spewed on the sword, travel through her leg, causing sharp stabbing pains to run through out her leg. Sango lifted her armor shoulder plate, and pulled out a small container. Inuyasha smelled the strange odor,"What are you doing?"

Sango winced as she rubbed something on her leg,"Its an ointment used to help with infections."

Kagome stopped acting snobby,"Infections?" She gasped,"Oh no! Is it infected?"

Sango nodded,"The siren must've covered the sword with her venom..."

Kagome stomped her foot,"Thats it! We've gotta find somewhere to stay! My ankles killing me, and Sango's leg is infected. Lets get moving before things get worse!"

Miroku lifted Kagome onto Kirara,"Shes right, lets get going."

Sango felt the venom surge through her leg, causing small grunts to come from Sango as her body began to grow uncomfortable. She felt something touch her, and then in an instant, she began to feel tired. She shook her head, and looked around, trying to keep awake, until the urge to sleep got more and more powerful. She felt her world become smaller and smaller, and watched through dreary eyes as her world became engulfed in darkness.

Her dream came as soon as her eyes fully closed. Sango looked around, and saw a dense forest with an eerie orange glow illuminating from it. "What is that?" Sango walked forward, and could hear the quiet chirps of birds, and thunder could be heard. She looked up, the sky had a blood red glow again. She resumed walking towards the glow, when she heard a females bloodcurdling scream. She ran as fast as she could towards the scream, and herself screamed at the sight before her. Kagome's mutilated body lying motionless on the ground. Her head had been sliced off, her eyes were still wide with fright, her arm had been chewed on, her stomach had been cut open, and the entrails of her intestines lay beside her. Sango heaved, and closed her eyes, hoping to urge the feeling of throwing up away. She heard a deep male laugh, and quickly looked around, to her horror. She saw a body hanging in the air, and slowly walked towards it. She saw Miroku, his eyes wide with fright as well. Sango screamed, and cut the rope that was securing him to the tree. She ripped off the gag on his mouth, and hugged him,"Oh Miroku! Tell me who did this to you?!" Miroku shook with fright, and touched her face. Sango took hold of his hand and rubbed it against her cheek which was covered with tears.

She lifted him up by taking hold of his arm, and put her arm around his waist to drag him along. She saw a small bundle lying on the ground. She set Miroku down, and walked over to it,"Stay here Miroku.."

Miroku just limply fell to the ground, while Sango cautiously walked over to the small bundle. She knelt down,"Please...please don't be Shippo..."

She slowly unraveled it, Miroku screamed,"Sango! No! Don't look!"

Sango covered her mouth, and bit her tongue. The small fox demon lay there, skinned, and burnt to a crisp. Sango staggered away, and ran towards Miroku, who was now in the grips of someone in the shadows. She stopped,"Let him go!"

The shadow laughed, and before she could see what happened, a cool splash of water quickly woke her up from her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango choked and sputtered, as she tried to spit out the water that was practically drowning her. Her vision stung from the ice water that rushed into her eyes, she shivered as the cool wind froze the water beads on her skin. Kagome had an irritated look on her face,"Inuyasha! Why'd you do that for?! You practically drowned her!"

Miroku rubbed Sango's face dry with his robe,"Honestly Inuyasha...your going to get Sango sick."

Sango slightly blushed at Miroku's gesture, she then sighed, and felt her whole body become lighter. She held her head in her hands, and slowly tried to ease the headache away. Shippo patted Sango's leg,"Are you OK Sango? You seem pale..." Sango smiled softly for the small fox demon,"I'm fine Shippo, it...was just a nightmare..."

Inuyasha snorted, and looked outside the hut door, watching the incoming storm flood in,"Why does it seem that as soon as we get close to catching our enemy, theres always a storm."

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Miroku agreed.

"Kagome, do you have any snacks?" Shippo asked as his stomach growled.

Kagome began to search through her things,"Erm...No, I'm sorry Shippo... I don't."

"Aww...I'm getting hungry..."

"I'll go out and hunt for a bit before the storm gets worse." Inuyasha said emotionless.

Kagome blinked,"Huh...wonder whats up with him..."

... ... ... . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .

Inuyasha walked out of the hut, and stood in the middle of the walkway towards the rest of the village. He took a long deep breathe, and closed his eyes. He felt someone or something call out to him. He shook his head,"What the hell is this feeling?" He began to run slowly towards the negative energy. A voice only he could hear called to him,'_Come...to me...my sweety. I need you...Hurry..."_

He stopped and looked down. The ground was no longer there. He was no longer in the small village.

_"Where the hell am I?" _His voice echoed.

"_Your in my home love..."_ a voice sang,

_"Who the hell are you? And show yourself. Quit hiding!"_

"_Watch your mouth my dear...I will show myself to you...If it is what you wish..."_

_"Course its what I wish...Now show yourself!"_

_"Very well..."_

A long dark shadow emerged from behind him, her figure easily stood out from the dark green and red realm. Her dress was a deep sapphire, her hair jet black, and her eyes a meanicing orange. She looked like she was on fire, with her body flowing about as if she were a ghost, or pure gas. Inuyasha shivered, the mere sight of her was enough to make one who was a coward, wet themselves with fear.

Her laugh was like music, which frightened him. It wasn't relaxing, it sent chills down his spine, and her body was as pale as snow. If she weren't so evil, she'd make one hell of a woman. She was the most beautiful, frightening thing ever to cross Inuyashas eyes.

_"Aren't I just sooo beautiful, my precious love." her voice cooed._

_"Feh...What the hell do you want?"_

_"Why...I want nothing...Only to serve your desires..."_

_"My what?"_

_"Yes...I know how you feel about HER...With me, you will surely get what ever you want...Even money...I can destroy those who stand in your path..."_

_"And I'm supposed to believe all this?"_

_"Shh...Now...close your amber eyes..." _she covered his eyes with her strangely cool hand.

He tensed, and felt her ice cold breath reach his lips. He tried to pull away, but she vanished into smoke. He struggled as the gas around him, held him in place, as she floated into his lungs and into his body.

He screamed in pain, and clawed at the gases. The realm suddenly vanished, and he writhed around on the ground, screaming in immense pain. His body glowing with a slight pink color. He managed to lift his head up, to quickly see he was no longer in the village... but in the outskirts of a forest. He tried to stand up, only to collapse onto the ground, and watched as everything around went black.

... ... ... . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .

Sango felt a bit at ease that Inuyasha left. For some strange reason it seemed to her that the shadowed figure in her dream, looked an awful lot like Inuyasha. Sango shuddered that the thought, and looked at Kagome's sweet innocent face. She blinked, and saw Kagome's head, and a thin line of red on her throat. Her eyes wide like in her dreams, blood leaking from her face. She blinked once more, and Kagome stared at her,"Are you sure your OK Sango?"

"I'm fine...I just can't stop thinking about my dream. It was like it was a vision or a warning..."

"Really? Wh-what did you see?" asked Shippo, worried about what it had been.

"I think its best if you don't know..."

Shippo felt chills run up his spine, and shivered. "Huh?" Kagome looked at them both, their faces pale. "Whats wrong with you two?"

"It's nothing Kagome." Sango smiled, erasing all of Kagome's worries.

"How long do you think Inuyasha will be gone?" asked Shippo, his stomach growling.

"Just be patient Shippo." Kagome stated, while she began to change Sango's bandage,"Now that your wound is cleaned up, it actually doesn't look that bad. Does it still hurt really bad?

Sango shook her head,"Well it still hurts a lot, but its not as bad as before."

"Thats good to hear. How long do you think it will take before you can walk again?" Miroku asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, judging by how deep it is, I'd say about a month or maybe two. Hopefully. I always was a quick healer."

"A month?" a voice stated from the shadows, causing everyone to jump a little. Kagome turned,"Jeez, where have you been?"

"Hunting." he threw down 2 rabbits and a small boar.

"Never took you this long to catch this much stuff Inuyasha..." Shippo teased, putting emphasis on 'much'.

He shrugged,"I fell asleep."

"Whats with you? You seem different somehow..." Kagome pondered.

"Yeah, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked, lowering her leg down, as to walk.

"I'm fine. Don't get up, you'll just make the wound worse." he said, while his eyes changed from a hard cold stare, into his soft caring amber eyes.

Kagome felt her jealousy bubble up, and she huffed quietly to herself, and thought,'_What a complete jerk! I hurt my ankle, and it kills me to even walk, and yet he doesn't even notice! Well...I mean...she is more injured then I am...But still...Why am I suddenly jealous of how he talks to Sango? He couldn't like her...could he? No...well then, what the hell am I? What a stupid egotisitical bast-'_

"Hey Kagome. Don't space out on me." Inuyasha poked her shoulder, his normal mischievous additude back.

Kagome smiled,"Sorry. I was just thinking is all."

"Bout what?" Shippo asked still rummaging through her backpack in hopes of finding any kind of kid snack.

"Oh, nothing worth mentioning."

Miroku sat next to Sango, and held her hand,"Sango, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from those demons...I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Oh Miroku..." she smiled embarrassed, and flattered. She reached over and hugged him, and smiled, until she felt a certain hand wander to that one little place...

A loud slap echoed, making everyone pause and look at the little commotion. Miroku frowned,"Aw, I was just checking to see if you were hurt anywhere else."

Sango balled her hand,"Sure you were." she lifted her good leg and kicked him off the small mat.

Kagome laughed, and felt her jealousy slip away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the voice quietly telling him to do the 'job'.

He blocked out everyone...'_What the hell is this job thing? And who the hell is talking to me?'_

_"Shhhh sweetey...eat...sleep...and travel...you shall soon get what you desire..."_

Inuyasha inwardly nodded, and began to skin the meals, as Sango watched him, feeling something wrong with his mood, and his actions. Kagome ran outside to find water, while Miroku and Shippo went out to go look for more wood before nightfall.

While fixing the remaining fire, Inuyasha grinned deeply into the fire, and laughed as he stood up, his body trembeling...


	3. Chapter 3

Sango felt chills run up her spine,"Uh...um...are you alright...Inuyasha?"

_"Oh, I'm more then alright..."_ a voice cooed that came from Inuyasha's moving lips. His eyes were open but vacant, his skin pale. Sango glared and hopped up on her injured leg, but payed no attention to the pain shooting through her entire body.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

_"Why does that matter? All I will say is I can grant this boy his true desires...Whether it be physical or mental...Oh, this boys heart and soul, its so sweet and wonderful! I just can't get enough!" _the voice laughed. Sango glared, and began to look for the nearest weapon she could get her hands on, when Kagome walked in,"SANGO! What are you doing standing up?"

Inuyasha had reverted back to the animal skins, and his breathing was back to normal. Kagome shoved Sango back onto the mat,"Don't be standing up anymore, you'll only worsen your condition. Oh, if only I could take you back to my time Sango...You'd be better in a few days."

Sango didn't answer, but kept her eyes firmly on Inuyasha who never looked back. She cleared her throat,"Its fine Kagome, it doesn't really hurt that much..."

"Don't lie Sango. I know you hate being in this conditiom, but you must let us take care of you." Kagome blabbered on.

Miroku walked in,"Kirara has told me Kikyo is roaming around nearby. Perhaps, she could be of assistance."

Kagome gasped,"Of course. Do you think she'll help?"

"I'm sure she will. Shall we go out to find her?" Miroku smiled.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Shippo pulled his kimono.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin..." he stood slowly, and walked out of the hut with the rest of them, leaving Sango by herself. She sighed and sat up once more,"What the hell is going on around here? Am I hallucinating? Or...is this really happening? Inuyasha couldn't possibly become possessed by a demon...Could he? And even if he was, what could we do? Perhaps Kikyo will sense it...I really do hope so." She layed back down, and closed her eyes.

A small little scratch caused her to jump and look around," Oh its only you Kirara. . . Thank you for staying with me." Sango smiled.

"Kirara, I'm starting to worry. . . I don't know what's happening to me. . ." She sighed, and Kirara looked up quizzically. " I feel like everything around me is different. And. . . I've been getting haunting visions of everyone and I heard strange voices coming from Inuyasha. . ." Sango held her head," Maybe that poison is getting to me. . ."

Kirara closed her eyes, and curled up into a ball on Sango's lap. Sango sighed, and she layed down, and felt herself slipping back into darkness.

Kikyo wandered around the forest picking up small things, and studying them for any evils. Her soul stealers began to float around her head, and her face softened," I see. . . So they're here."

Inuyasha and the others came up to her and Inuyasha swallowed hard," Kikyo. . ."

"It is nice to see you again Inuyasha. . ." Kikyo said.

"Where have you been all this time Kikyo?" asked Kagome who had overcome her jealousy long ago.

"Around. . ." she felt their slight unease," Is there a reason why you are all out here this far? I know you are not all here to just see me. . ."

"Kikyo, our friend Sango has been infected with demon poison. . ." Miroku began," Is there anything that you can do?"

Kikyo sighed," I see. I will have to see her for myself before I know if I can do anything. . ."

"Thank you Kikyo." Miroku smiled.

"Do not thank me just yet."

As they reached the hut, Sango was deep in sweat, and her face was pale. She wore an expression of both pain and fear. Kikyo gasped," The poison has spread through her entire body. I need special herbs. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku, I need you all to find me these kinds of herbs." she began to name off several and described how they looked. They immediately ran out and began to search. Shippo stayed and tried to comfort Kirara, who was meowing loudly.

"Stay with me Sango." Kikyo demanded. She removed the cloth from her leg, and she covered her mouth," Its become infected. . ." It was green and blackish, and it seemed to have large veins of that color seeping through her leg.

Suddenly Sango jumped up gasping for air," Please. . ." her eyes were vacant," Make it stop. . ."

Kikyo layed her back down," Sango. Listen to my voice. You're safe, the others have gone to find medicine. Here drink this." she pulled out a small canister that was filled with medicinal water.

Sango choked and sputtered before her eyes became clear," K...Kikyo?..."

"I'm here."

"There's a demon inside of me. . . I can hear it. . ." she smiled shakily," Help me please. . ."

"There is no demon inside you Sango. You are fine. Its your body reacting to the poison. Just lay back and try to relax the others will return soon with medicine."

Sango was shaking and she couldn't speak anymore. Her body was aching, and her heart was beating erractically.

As the others retured they were shocked to see their strong friend in such a weak condition. They waited and waited, as Kikyo worked her magic and her talents with herbs. They offered Kikyo a place to stay to continue to watch over Sango, and she agreed. Sango had fallen into a deep slumber for a week. And as Sango slept, Inuyasha could feel some strange sensation growing inside his body that he couldn't explain. . . but he knew it was something bad. . .


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

As the week went by, Sango finally opened her eyes," Where am I. . ." she looked around and saw all her friends.

"Oh Sango! You're ok!" Kagome let tears fall from her eyes, as she got up and ran to Sango," I was so worried about you."

"Don't leave us again Sango!" Shippo whimpered as he hugged her.

Sango smiled weakly," I'm sorry I worried all of you. . .Where is Kikyo?"

"She's outside I think. Would you like me to ask her to come in?" Miroku asked.

"No. I want to try walking."

"Sango, come off it. You're just going to make yourself worse. You just got better too. Just stay off your leg." Inuyasha growled.

"I just want to try. If I can't then I'll ask to be taken outside." Sango said, her stubborn slayer additude unchanged. She took a deep breath and she put pressure down, and she widened her eyes," It doesn't hurt. . ."

"Really? Maybe Kikyo's magic worked after all. . ." Kagome said mesmerized that Sango was up and about on her own.

"Feh. . ." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well its good to feel like myself again, I hate being taken care of." Sango sighed.

"Its because you're so strong. You just need to get used to us taking care of you when your sick." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be back, I'm going to look for Kikyo."

"Becareful Sango." Miroku smiled, glad his love was back to her usual self.

Sango went outside and looked for her savior," Kikyo. . .?"

Kikyo looked up and smiled an unusual smile," I'm glad to see you're all better Sango. Your friends were really worried about you."

"Thank you so much Kikyo. . ."

"Your welcome. . ." Kikyo went back to her meditation, and Sango sat beside her.

"Something still troubles you. . .?"

Sango sighed," I feel like I can sense a demon. . . You haven't noticed any change in Inuyasha's behavior? His energy doesn't seem different?"

Kikyos face changed to a darker tone," Yes. I noticed that something isn't right with him, but I do not know what it is. I don't sense a demon, but I do sense that deep inside his soul, something isn't normal."

"I had horrible visions of Inuyasha attacking our friends, that he killed them all. And I have heard a demons voice come from Inuyasha. It sounds like a female, but I can't tell. The voice blends in with Inuyasha's. . . I wasn't sure if it was because of the poison in my system, but now I know I'm not going insane. . ."

"The thing that I do not know, is how to draw the demon out. I can't perform any exorcism if I can't sense the presence. Perhaps it isn't a demon. . ."

"What? Than what could it be?"

"A devil of some sort. . . one that's learned over the years to hide its aura. . ."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha emerged from the hut, his arms wrapped around his chest.

Sango turned her head around, and waited for Kikyo to say something.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are having a girl talk, and we do not need male ears to listen." Kikyo said, her face emotionless.

"Feh, well somethings telling me that you two are talking about something more important. . ." Inuyasha shot accusing eyes towards them.

"Hey Inuyasha, whats the matter with you?" Kagome asked.

Everyone had poured out of the hut, and began to stare at the small squabble between Kikyo, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"I think they're keeping secrets from us. . ." Inuyasha glared. There was something about him, that everyone could now sense.

"Inuyasha...? Are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha shrugged it off.

"Whats wrong with you?" she shouted.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled and shoved her out of his way. Kagome fell, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! What has gotten into you?" Miroku shouted as he helped Kagome up. Shippo could now sense what Sango and Kikyo felt," Inuyasha? What's the matter with you. . ."

Kirara had also transformed and immediately ran to guard her master. Sango stood and held on to her fur, her heart was beginning to beat faster, and she felt that deep down, her nightmare was on its way to becoming true.

Kikyo stood," Inuyasha! Listen to me, I know there is something deep inside you that's controlling you. You must fight it Inuyasha!"

For a brief second his eyes were back to normal," Kikyo. . ." and than in that instant, back to their emotionless stare," What are you talking about witch? Get out of my sight, before I tear you apart."

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, hoping this would snap him back into place.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, and for a bit, he stayed in place. Kagome sighed, thinking that what ever got into him was now gone.

As Inuyasha sat up, his eyes were glowing red," You'll pay for that." He charged towards Kagome.

She screamed," Inuyasha! S-s-sit!"

Inches from her he fell once more.

"Kagome get away from him! There is a demon inside of him, he isn't himself!" Miroku shouted, as he readied his sutras.

"Kikyo, its happening. . ." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha felt himself transforming, and he couldn't help it. He tried so hard to stop himself, but the demon woman inside of him was controlling his every move. Yet he managed a few words," Get away. . . I can't. . . stop her. . . " His eyes were crying yet, they held so much anger," Please. . . run. . ."

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome was crying.

"Kagome move!" Sango shouted, but it was to late. Inuyasha had already charged for her, his claws swept through her neck so quick, she never saw it coming. Her eyes widened in fear, as she opened her mouth to speak, blood poured out. Kagome raised her hands to her throat, but the blood gushed to quick for her to do anything about it. Kagome fell to the ground as Shippo screamed.

Miroku covered his mouth in both horror and disgust. Inuyasha laughed, yet inside he felt his heart being torn to shreds as he continued to attack his friends.

Kikyo shot a purified arrow, and he caught it. Kikyo's eyes widened," He caught it."

Inuyasha snapped it in half and charged for his past love. "Inuyasha! Stop!" Kikyo shouted as her soul stealers tried to steal his soul," Foolish creatures. . . " the female voice echoed through his mouth.

Inuyasha ripped them apart and once more charged for Kikyo. Sango had long ago ran inside the hut, and hurled Hiraikotsu at him. Inuyasha blocked it with ease as it fell to the ground.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her," We must run, we cannot possibly win against him."

"But. . . Kikyo. . ." It was to late, Inuyasha's razor sharp claws had been imbedded in Kikyo's chest, and Inuyasha pulled out her dead, yet beating heart.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango jumped onto Kirara and flew off, leaving their mutilated friends behind.

Inuyasha looked up in the sky," I'll find you, and I'll kill you. . ."

Kagome was still barely alive, her body twitching and her eyes vacant," Inu. . .yasha...? I. . . I. . . love . . . you. . ." Inuyasha looked at her, and huffed.

Inuyasha forced himself out of his possesion for only a brief second," I love you Kagome. . . I'm so sorry. . ." and he went back into his darkness.

Kagome smiled knowing it wasn't Inuyasha who killed her, but the demon. She loved him, and he loved her, and knowing that was enough to let her die happily. . .


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Miroku and Sango lept off Kirara at the other end of the forest. Yet they knew that no matter how large the forest was, he'd find them. He was fast being a half demon, and twice as fast when he transformed, and now? They could only imagine Inuyasha would find them in a matter of minutes.

Sango was crying," You bastard!" she was so angry and so upset, she couldn't see straight," I'll kill him!"

"Sango!" Miroku grabbed her shoulders," You've got to calm down! We can't stop him!"

"Yes we can! He can't get away with this! He killed Kagome and Kikyo. We have to try to stop him!"

Shippo was crying loudly into Kirara's fur," Kagome. . ."

"I SMELL YOU!" Inuyasha shouted through the forest.

"Sango we must keep running. We can't let him catch us!" Miroku pulled Sango's arm.

"I have to try!" Sango yelled.

"Damn it Sango! Listen to me! We can't fight him, not like this! We have to find help! He won't get away with this, I promise. Now come, we have to run!"

Sango clenched her fists, and she turned with Miroku, and once more they flew off, a few minutes later Inuyasha landed on the spot where they argued," You can't keep running forever. . ." He laughed and lept after them once more.

Miles away, Sesshomaru wandered through a plain, and his sharp sense of smell picked up a familiar scent," Blood, and I smell Inuyasha nearby as well. . ." He grunted and turned towards the smell. Luckily he had decided to leave Rin behind at a village last week. He didn't have anything against the little girl, even though his demonic senses wanted to kill her; see her bleed, yet he could never bring himself to see the innocent little girl die once more. Jaken, well, even Sesshomaru didn't know what became of him. He was just gone one morning, and Sesshomaru, being his usual cold hearted self, could care less what happened to him.

After an hour of walking Sesshomaru looked up, and saw the demon cat that traveled with Inuyasha.

"There's Sesshromaru!" Sango exclaimed," Maybe he can help us. . ."

"Possibly, he's our best shot at stopping Inuyasha." Miroku agreed.

"B-but won't he try and kill us to? Sesshomaru never really cared for any of us. . ." said Shippo slowly coming out of his trauma. It was hard for Shippo to see his father be killed at such a young age, it took him a long time before he got over his death and the trauma. Now he was being hunted down, by the same man who helped him overcome his pain.

"Kirara, we need to land." Sango said.

Sesshomaru stopped, and he watched them land," What do you want?"

"Please, we need help. . ." Sango started," Its Inuyasha. He's been possessed."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow," Possessed?" He grunted," I knew my little brother was weak and pathetic, yet I never imagined him to be this pathetic. . ."

"He's killed Kagome. . . and Kikyo." told Miroku," He was able to catch Kikyo's purified arrow. That should have destroyed him."

"I see. Tell me how it began. . ."

"But he could catch us. . ." whimpered Shippo.

"Begin the story."

Sango and Miroku told him about the Siren Sisters, the false banding of the Naraku puppet, and the attack on Sango. After that, Sango began to tell the story of how she felt after one of the sisters attacked her, and her vivid nightmares, and her hallucinations. Than about how Kikyo couldn't sense the demon presence inside him, and how she told Sango, that it could possibly be a devil that possessed him.

"A devil? Hardly anything to be worried about." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Sango twitched in anger," Nothing to be worried about? HE KILLED OUR FRIENDS!"

"Calm down."

"I found you. . ." Inuyasha smiled. His eyes wandered to his brother, and once more Inuyasha appeared to be himself.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? asked Inuyasha.

"I could smell you, and I smelt a familiar scent of blood. What have you done Inuyasha? Tell me." cooed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's eyes crinched in pain," Damn you. . . It's not me. . . Its her. . ."

"Her?" asked Sango.

"When I went out to hunt, I was attacked by this. . .this thing. She looked like a woman, and the next thing I knew she exploded into some kind of gas. . . I felt the burning of her going inside my lungs, and I passed out. When I came to, I was in the forest, and for a second I thought I just fell asleep. Just a dream, but once I got back, I knew something wasn't right. . ." explained Inuyasha.

"You weakling. How could you let yourself become possessed?" Sesshomaru chuckled," Father should have killed you when you were born. . ."

"Sango, we need to get back." Miroku tugged on her arm.

"Right." She bent down and picked up Shippo, who was still crying small tears. Kirara followed, as they went behind a small hill.

"Well brother, let me help you. . ." Sesshomaru withdrew his sword.

Inuyasha growled in pain, as the devil witch took over his body again," You fool, you cannot possibly win. . ."

"Well than, we shall see. . ."

Inuyasha and his brother charged for one another, and each brother blocked one anothers attacks. Sesshomaru saw a weak spot in Inuyasha's stance, and went for it. Inuyasha grinned, and brought Tetsuigas hilt down on his back. Sesshomaru bared his fangs," You'll pay for that. . ."

Sesshomaru brought out Bakusaiga, and swung for his brother. Inuyasha dodged," Hah, come on, you call that an attack?"

"Maybe he's undefeatable. . ." began Shippo.

"Die brother." Sesshomaru lunged forward, and impaled Inuyasha in his heart. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he began to slowly grow limp.

"D-damn you. . ." Inuyasha coughed out.

"He did it!" exclaimed Sango.

"No, not yet. . ." Miroku said, knowing that killing Inuyasha would be a lot harder than that.

"I told you that you were a fool. . ." the female voice leaked.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

The reddish gas poured out of Inuyasha, and surrounded the brothers,"I'll just steal your soul, and heal this precious boy. . ."

"Tell me, who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My name is Ashina. I am indeed a devil, as the priestess Kikyo said. I come from a land of hellish fire, and brimstone, yet, its so beautiful. In my castle, I am surrounded by my creatures, and my beautiful garden. I am a devil that steals the heart, soul, and body of one I deam worthy enough to carry me through this disgusting world. I was bored, and I found this young man. He looked soo delicious, I couldn't help but over take him" she laughed.

"Why kill the priestesses?"

"Hm. . . their purity was gagging me. I had to be rid of that smell. . . I still smell foul odor from his group. . . I want them dead!" screamed Ashina.

"A destroyer of purity, and a stealer of souls. How interesting."

"Hm. . . I also grant desire. I release it. Oh how I love to see pain and hurt. It just. . . makes me melt."

"I'm sorry to say, but you die here." Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga at her hazy image.

Her shrieking laughter echoed all around. Shippo covered his ears," Make it stop. . . make it stop. . . make it stop. . . " he had a childish thought, since she is a gas, maybe she'll light on fire.

Shippo ran out from behind the hill," FOX FIRE!" and Sango and Miroku screamed," SHIPPO NO, COME BACK!"

"Ah, you pathetic child. . ." Ashina waved her hand," Burn."

Shippos eyes widened as he saw his blue fire become a fireball of red fire, and shook in place as the fire came for him.

Sango and Miroku screamed, as Shippo became engulfed. He screamed and howled in pain, as the fire cooked his skin. He tried rolling, yet it only made the fire worse.

Sango cried and covered her ears," Its all coming true. . ."

Miroku ran out from behind the hills and tried to put out the flames with his robe. After a bit, the flames died down, and Shippo's skin was blackened, and his eyes looked empty," M...iro...ku. . ."

"Shh. . ." Miroku said," Just sleep Shippo. . ."

Shippo groaned in pain," I. . . can't. . ."

Sango ran out to him," Oh Shippo. . ." she cried.

Ashina laughed," What an adorable child. Such a shame I used to much power, he would have made an adorable pet for me. . ."

"You bitch!" Sango screamed," Why are you killing everyone? Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Silence girl." Sesshomaru sliced her gas away, and she finally stood before them all.

"Inuyasha, rise. Get up and finish destroying them." Ashina demanded. Inuyasha groaned as her magic forced him to rise, and she smiled," Good boy."

"I've grown tired of this." said Sesshomaru, who charged for Ashina. Ashina had her eyes closed in happiness as she commanded Inuyasha, and it was such a strange sensation she felt in her chest, she opened her eyes in fear.

Sesshomaru's sword had sliced her chest open, to reveal a beating black heart, and fire around the heart," I see, so that is your weakness. You're nothing but a pathetic fire demon."

Ashina covered her chest and hunched over in pain," How dare you. I am Princess Ashina from the underworld. I am no mere demon, and you shall pay for comparing me to such lower creatures." Ashina exploded once more into her gas, and flooded back in to Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku picked up the dying Shippo, and once more flew off to try and find help, or at least bury the poor child.

Sesshomaru stood before Inuyasha," Brother, you die here."


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's eyes were closed in pain, and as Sesshomaru charged, his eyes opened, and in that split second, before Sesshomaru could even react, Inuyasha's blade sliced through him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, as he stumbled backwards, holding his rib area," How...?"

"Get out of my sight." Inuyasha spat at him, and once more took off after Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru fell to his knees, and he knew that it was entirely possible to die right here and now. He began to feel hatred in his heart to know that he had been defeated by a half demon, and his brother at that. He fell to the ground and smiled," He did it..." knowing that his brother killed him.

Shippo was hardly breathing, and his flesh was starting to smell, as they flew. Miroku caught eye of Kaede's hut, and quickly motioned for Kirara to go down. He immediately rushed off with Shippo.

"Kaede! Help me." Miroku shouted.

"Oh my god, what has happened?" Kaede gasped," The poor child..."

"There is no time to explain, please, take him, and see if there is something, anything at all you can do to help him. Inuyasha has been possessed and right now we got to lure him away from any villages. Tell everyone to stay indoors, and hide. Please Kaede. We have to go." Miroku left before she could say anything.

"Shippo. . ." she set him down, and quickly ran out of her hut, and made the announcement as quickly as she could. She went back inside, and she began to conjour up some medicine for serious burn wounds, but she knew it wouldn't be of any help. The child was halfway dead, and there was no bringing him back now.

Sango felt sick, and she wanted them to stop, give her a chance to breathe, and if she had to, throw up. But she knew there was no stopping now.

Miroku slightly turned his head," Sango, we'll be ok. We'll get away from him."

All she could do was nod.

Finally, after so many hours went by, they landed, and Kirara was exhausted. Sango picked her up," Kirara... rest. We won't ride you anymore." Kirara meowed quietly as she passed out in Sango's arms.

"Miroku, I don't want to stop. . . What if he finds us?"

"Sango, we need our rest too. . . I don't know what we can do now. . ."

"He won't stop until he finds us. He wants us all dead. . ."

"It isn't him. . . its that Ashina devil. She's the one doing this. I don't know if any of my sutras are powerful enough to draw a devil out of a half demon. I might draw out Inuyasha's half side as well..."

"We have to come up with a plan. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Me either."

They slept close to each other, and each had nightmares worse than any they've ever had. Sango cried in her sleep, and Miroku did as well. Inuyasha stopped a few miles away from where they slept.

"I can't go on no more. . ." he gasped through a rasped voice," Please, stop. . ."

"Oh don't be such a baby. We're almost there. Come on honey, just keep going. I can smell them." Ashina growled.

"No. Please stop hurting them. Just leave them alone."

"Oh, fine. Sleep than. I'll be back." She poured out of him. And she was in solid form. Inuyasha saw her walking, and he rose once more," No, stay away from them!"

"I knew you could still move. Pathetic. Get up. We're leaving." She mysteriously controlled him, and she dragged him foward.

"Ashina. What do you want from me?" Inuyasha mustered.

"I don't want anything from you. Its her." Ashina smiled slyly.

"Sango?"

"Yes, thats the one."

"Why?"

"I thought your heart was pure, but I've seen the bloodshed you've released. I look at her, and she's only spilled demon's blood. She's pure, strong, and so kind. I want to devour her."

"Why'd you kill Kagome? And Kikyo? Weren't they pure? Weren't they kind?"

She laughed," They disgusted me. Priestessess aren't pure as they think they are. If you could see what's shes done topside, or rather, the future as she puts it, she isn't pure at all. It makes me laugh."

"Screw you."

"Enough." she silenced him, and she dragged him onwards.

Miroku woke to a crunch outside the trunk where they slept. He looked at Sango, and she was still sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, never knowing it would be his last kiss.

"Who's there?" he asked.

A female chuckled," My my, coming out with no weapon. How very risky..."

"Ashina!" Miroku yelled," Get away from us, and leave us alone. Why do you keep following us?"

"I just want the girl. That's all. I should've spoke out sooner, but I believe its to late, otherwise all your little friends would still be alive."

"Where is Inuyasha?" he asked as he saw her emerge full formed.

"He's behind those trees. That pathetic little demon couldn't even run for a whole day straight. No matter, since I caught up anyway. Tell me Monk. . . how deeply do you love that girl? Enough to die for her?"

"Of course. I would rather die, than let you touch her. There's no way you're going to lay a single finger on her!" Miroku shouted.

Sango woke to the shouting," What?" she looked outside and saw Ashina standing there, with Miroku guarding the entrance of the trees cavern," Miroku!" She got up, and Kirara followed," No, Kirara, please stay here and hide. I don't want to risk losing you too." Kirara looked at her with a look that said, 'well I'm not losing you either.'

Sango pushed past Miroku, and shouted," Can't you leave us alone?" Sango felt so much anger she was ready to charge for her, but she knew that would be the biggest mistake of her life. "You've ruined our lives isn't that enough?"

"Ashina, I'm warning you to stay away from her. I'll use my windtunnel, and there will be no more bloodshed. You'll be sucked into a dimension that will crush you, stay back!"

She laughed," You really think that that scares me? You can't even begin to imagine the hellish things I can make you witness. You think some third rate dimension scares me? When I drag your soul down to hell, you'll see what it means to be scared..."

"Poison powder!" Sango threw her many small pouches of poison towards Ashina. She began to cough and feel her devilish skin burn. Sango grabbed Miroku," Run!" Kirara ran out and transformed immediately and they flew off. Ashina growled," You stubborn bitch...it didn't have to be this way...I would have let them live if you had come with me..."

She raised her hand in the air, and a long strand of wire flew towards the disappearing speck. Miroku held on to Sangos waist, when the wire wrapped around his neck. Sango heard him gag, and felt his small tug on her clothes before he was dragged back to the ground. "NO! Miroku!" She watched as Mirokus body fell into the trees, and the wire became tangled. Mirokus neck snapped when the wire pulled, and Ashina smiled..

Sango forcefully made Kirara turn back. She ran towards Mirokus hanging body, and didn't care that Ashina was five feet away from them. She grabbed her sword and sliced through the wire. Mirokus limp body fell into her arms, and he smiled," I love you Sango...please be strong..." Sango bent over his body, and kissed his growing cold lips. Ashina held on to Kiraras throat and was squeezing it shut. Kirara thrashed but it wasn't helping. Sango was crying hysterically," STOP IT! Please! What do you want? I'll do anything, please, don't hurt her! PLEASE!"

Ashina smiled," Good girl, thats what I want to hear..." She let go of Kiraras throat, and she fell, lying in her kitten form, panting heavily. " I want you to become a part of me Sango...Your purity is delicious...I want to taste your soul... Come with me and I'll let your friends live..."

"...How do I know you'll keep your word?" Sango hesitated.

"You don't. Either you come now, or I kill them." Ashina knelt and was about to pick up Kirara once more, when Sango sighed," Ok..." she walked towards Ashinas open arms. Her arms wide as if to embrace her, Sango could only look down. Ashina grabbed Sangos face and she smiled," Your so precious, its as if I can't kill you...I feel like keeping you as my slave...Doesn't that sound better?" Sango looked up, and she nodded," Yes..."

Ashina pulled Sango closer, and kissed her. Sango's eyes widened and she began to cry. Sango could see her world begin to haze and begin to glow orange. "Sango!" Inuyasha screamed. He slashed at Ashina, and cut through her robes. Sango fell backwards and scrambled to pick up Kirara. "You stubborn brat...I have what I came for, go lie down like a good dog!"

"Fuck you...ADAMENT BARRAGE!, WINDSCAR, BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha released his strongest attacks one after the other, until Ashina screamed in agony and disappeared. Sango cried over Miroku, as Inuyasha fainted. Ashina wasn't gone, but for now she went back home...Sango cried herself to sleep, and when dawn came, their situation continued to worsen...


	7. Chapter 7

The morning breeze brought no consolation for the two remaining friends, Sango tossed and turned all night, Miroku's voice and face had constantly appeaed in her dreams, and Inuyasha hadn't woke up from his semi coma. Sango gently lifted the weakened Kirara and she could barely meow. Sango felt the heat in her eyes, "Oh Kirara...I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Kirara looked at her with a sad look in her eyes, as if to say, "It isn't, don't blame yourself..."

"You're gonna be ok, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you Kirara." Sango turned back once more and looked at Inuyasha who still hadn't moved , "Come on, we have to go."

Kaede woke to the smell of rotten death, and she held her nose, "Aye, that poor child. He must've passed last night. Inuyasha, what have you done?" Kaede removed the fire balm blankets from his body, and his skin was still blackened with a glaze of medicine on top.

"Shippo? Are you still with me? Speak to me child." Kaede asked gently.

Shippo squeaked, "It hurts so much."

"You are still alive? Oh thank goodness. Aye Shippo. . . I do not know what I can do for you. . ."

Suddenly someone rushed into her hut, and she gasped, "Who goes there?"

"Hello, is your name Miss Kaede?" a young girl asked.

Quickly she covered Shippo," Aye. What do you need my child?"

Sango walked in and sat Kirara down on a wooden straw chair," This is Rin. On my way here I saw her. She said she was looking for Sesshomaru. . ."

"Yes, when I woke up one morning at the village he left me at, I found his sword. It was covered with so much blood, I had to find him. Then I ran into Miss Sango, and she said she was heading to Kaede's hut. Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

"No child, I haven't. Tell me what is that sword you have there?"

"Hm? Oh this is Lord Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga. It heals the hurt. But I don't know why he left it with me. . . It's not like I know how to use it. Master Jaken once said that no one can use Lord Sesshomaru's swords but him." Rin frowned.

"Kaede, I need to speak to you." Sango motioned.

"What is it child?"

"Inuyasha is back to normal I think. That devil that had possessed him has left. But I don't trust him, so I left. He's a few miles back south. I wanted to leave Kirara with you. . . She's ok, but she's to weak to defend herself. How is Shippo?" Sango asked.

"He is bad Sango. He continues to suffer each minute but he hasn't passed. That girl Rin said that sword can heal the hurt and wounded, I wonder if it is possible for us to use that sword to revive Shippo and the others?"

"Maybe, but Kaede, we don't know how it works..."

Rin looked at Shippo and she held her nose, "Oh he smells so bad...I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru's sword can help you. . . " she focused her gaze on it until she felt the sword vibrate. She gasped," Its working!" she held the sword above Shippo until his body began to glow blue. Shippos skin was slowly beginning to heal, the charred body was slowly gaining meat and color. Rin smiled," You're gonna be OK. I knew Master Sesshomaru would never leave me."

Sango and Kaede gasped as they saw Rin using the sword. Shippo woke and he coughed," What happened?"

Sango began to cry," Oh Shippo! You're okay!" she quickly ran to hug him. Rin smiled until she felt the sword begin to vibrate once more. She looked at it and right before her eyes, the blade shattered.

Rin gasped," What happened? Why did it break?"

Kaede gently massaged Kiraras throat," Perhaps it was only meant to be used once..."

Shippo hugged Sango," It hurt so much Sango. I saw Kagome and Kikyo and Miroku..."

Sango looked into his eyes," You did? Oh Shippo..."

Shippo began to cry as he looked at his healed skin," I don't remember what happened...I just remember pain and everything was black."

Sango herself was crying," Its ok Shippo, don't think about it. Its over."

Shippo nodded and wiped his nose," Wh-where's Inuyasha?"

Kaede eyed Sango and Kaede sighed," Inuyasha is elsewhere. He may still be possessed, but Sango did say the devil woman has left."

Rin began to sweep up the shards of the blade," Lord Sesshomaru's sword, its broken. He will be so mad. I have to find him!"

Sango smiled softly, knowing that Rins beloved father figure died," Rin, he...he will be back...Just go back to your village sweetheart. Sesshomaru will find you. Maybe he is just on a mission and doesn't want you to get hurt."

Rin thought for a moment and she nodded," Ok, but I think I will wait here for a while and see if he can find me here."

Inuyasha woke up and looked around," Sango? Where are you?" He smelled himself, and he winced," God I smell awful, I can still smell everyone's blood. Damn you Ashina, you'll pay for all of this."

He wandered for a moment until he found himself a lake. He stripped down and washed his body as best he could in the water. He looked at his blood splattered garments and he sighed. He looked at himself in the reflection of the water, and he grimaced," I disgust myself." Inuyasha began to cry," Kagome...I'm so sorry. " His sobs became uncontrollable and he lashed out at the water," DAMN IT ALL! KAGOME!"

After a good hour of sulking he finally threw away his shirt and he began to sniff the ground," Sango...I hope you can forgive me. Maybe I'll find you at Kaedes..." And he began to walk towards her hut in the distance.

Kaede set up a small campfire inside her hut as she began to prepare vegetables and meat for a stew. Kaede looked up, and she frowned, Rin was still staring at the handle of the sword, Sango and Shippo were huddled in a corner both still terrified, and Kirara was still rolled up in a ball. She whispered to herself," Aye, these poor children have been through so much...If only there was something I can do."

After a few minutes passed Kaedes straw door brushed again the wood and everyone quickly shot a glance towards Inuyasha. Sango felt her heart drop, and Shippo screamed. Kirara began to quietly growl even though that was all she could do.

Kaede sighed," Inuyasha... how are you feeling?" she kept her eye focused on him as he looked at the ground with no emotion.

Rin could sense the tension and she knew she shouldn't be there, quickly she stood, " I'm sorry to have bothered you all. But I think I should wait for Lord Sesshomaru at the village. I don't want him to be more angry with me." She bowed her thanks and left the hut.

Shippo whispered to Sango," I wanna go with Rin."

"You don't want to stay with me?" Sango asked, worried.

"Its just...I know it wasn't Inuyasha who hurt me or the others...but I don't wanna remember. Sango, I'll miss you, and I promise one day I'll visit. But I feel safer with Rin."

Shippo didn't so much as look at Inuyasha as he rushed past him. He ran in the direction of Rin, " Wait Rin! I wanna come with you!"

Rin looked at him confused, but she smiled," Ok. Its nice over there. I love it! I'll show you all my hiding spots!"

Sango had slipped past Inuyasha, who was talking with Kaede about everything. She smiled a sad smile," Hopefully he can still have a childhood. Take care Shippo."

Sango looked back inside the hut, and her heart ached. She had no choice but to go back in. Kaede was consoling Inuyasha who was sniffling. Sango sat as far as she could, and Inuyasha looked at her," Sango, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill Kagome or Kikyo...but I wasn't the one who hurt Shippo or Miroku."

". . ." Sango was speechless until she felt her mouth moving," But you killed them. Our friends are dead!"

Inuyasha put his head down, ears against the back of his head," I'm sorry...I did my best to stop her..."

Sango wiped her tears," What if she comes back Inuyasha? You heard her, she wants me!" Kirara sensed her masters tension and walked over to Sango.

Inuyasha sighed," I know, don't worry. I won't let her get you... I can't lose another friend."

Kaede sighed," I shall start preparing the soup."

Sango kept thinking about Miroku, and the promise she had made to him. Even though he tended to be a sleazeball, she loved him nontheless. She sighed a deep sigh," I think I need some fresh air."

"I'll come too." Inuyasha stood.

Kirara growled silently, and fell into a much needed cat nap. Outside Sango sat on a nearby set of logs as Inuyasha sat on the ground. He began to clench his fists," I'll kill that bitch...Did you know that I wanted to ask Kagome to be my wife?"

"You did?"

He smirked," Yeah. I was planning on asking her when we finally defeated Naraku, but I could never tell when that was going to be. So, when she turned 16 I was going to ask her."

"Miroku had asked me the day before the Siren Sisters came into the picture. I said yes, and that I would bear his children. But he's gone now. I know you didn't kill him, but I just miss him so much."

"I know. But you weren't the one who killed the one you love...I killed them both...with my own hands." Inuyasha grabbed his hair.

Sango began to feel sympathy, she sighed and smiled very gently," But they weren't your hands. They were Ashinas."

"I need a walk..." He stood. Sango stood too," I do too. I'll come with you. After all, that's how she got you in the first place. We need to stick together from now on. She could be hiding anywhere."

They left the village and before they were out of sight Kaede shouted," The soup will be done in an hour! Do not wander to far!" She sighed," I do indeed hope that devil is gone...They really shouldn't wander off..."

Above the tree's Ashina smiled, her scent masked by her invisible scentless flames," Soon dear girl, I will devour you...but not before having some fun."


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun began to set, Sango began to feel uneasy. Her heart began to palpitate, and she felt a cold sweat begin down her back. Inuyasha began to feel uneasy as well. He turned and looked at her, "Hey, do you feel that?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, I can't quite put my finger upon it, but what ever it is, it feels very sinister..."

"Maybe we ought to head back to Kaede's. After all, we left her alone who knows if Ashina went there looking for us."

"Right." Sango began to head back when the smell hit her ran a bit towards the hill and saw smoke. "Its Kaede's hut! It's on fire!"

"What!? It can't be!" Inuyasha joined her at the hill and he felt his body quivering with anger.

"Kirara!" Sango ran towards the hut, when they found themselves surrounded inside a black barrier.

"What the hell is this shit!?" Inuyasha scratched at it, but to no avail.

"Look up there it's Ashina!" Sango pointed to the top of the barrier.

"Well it certainly surprised me that you two actually managed to get away from me, but I did tell you there was no stopping me, didn't I? Now look at what you made me do? That old hag is being burned alive by my flames." Ashina laughed.

Sango gritted her teeth, "What about Kirara?".

"That little cat...Well I need her alive if she is to be your only companion in my world. I've already caught her and sent her to hell. She's waiting there for you Sango."

"Your a liar!" Inuyasha snorted, "You'll say anything to us to get us to believe you!"

Ashina rolled her eyes, "Fine, believe what you will. But my fun has only begun. It's time to release your true passion Inuyasha."

In a flash they were transported to a desolate place,where the sky overhead was pitch black with storm clouds, and the surrounding area was rainforest. Thunder could be heard in the distance, and it began to rain.

Sango felt around her, "The barrier is gone..."

"Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha sniffed the air, "It smells rotten here."

Sango suddenly felt her body grow heavy, "I feel sick..."

A sudden roar in the distance caused them both to jump. As the roaring grew closer, Inuyasha began to smell a new scent, "Hey, did you bring a weapon by chance?"

"What? No... did you?"

"No, but something is coming."

As the sky thundered and lightning struck the air, a horde of demons could be seen approaching, "Sango! Quick you gotta hide somewhere!"

Sango looked around frightened, "Hide where?" The trees were gone and replaced by burned tree trunks. "This enviornment keeps changing. We have no choice but to fight!"

"Well you better be ready Sango. There's a shitload of demons headed our way." Inuyasha readied his claws.

The demons began to merge into one, and as they were right above them, they turned into a red gas. The smoke fellupon Inuyasha and Sango gasped, "Don't breathe it in!" She ran to him and tried to wave the gas away. The smoke twisted around Inuyasha and he clawed at it, trying to dissipate it. His hands suddenly became uncontrollable and he felt his claws dig into Sango's shoulders as he gripped her, and he shoved her to the ground.

She felt the fear begin to build up, "Inuyasha, you've got to fight it!"

Inuyasha managed to surpress the rage that wasn't his, "I'm trying to. You've got to get away, its Ashina, she is the one doing this."

Sango rolled her hand into a fist," I can't keep running away! She wants me, and once she does, she will leave everyone alone!" She punched Inuyasha," FIGHT IT!"

Inuyasha's eyes winced with both pain and fear," I can't!"

Ashina appeared behind Sango and whispered into her ear," Run sweetheart, lest you desire him to rape you here in front of all these demons..."

Sango backed away from Inuyasha who was still trying to fight, and turned around to the hazy image of Ashina," Rape...?"

Ashina cackled," YES! I told you once before that I release hidden desire...and his desire was to rape you. Now run, unless you want the demons to have fun too..."

Sango felt her anger grow, as well as the nausea in her stomach became more bitter," You're doing this aren't you?! You're making him feel things he never felt before!"

Ashina began to disappear," Believe what you want. Your time has run out."

"Wha-?" before Sango could finsh Inuyasha's claws sliced through her backside. Sango fell to her knees," Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha used his claws and ripped her sleeves of her warrior outfit, then part of her stomach outfit as well as scratching her. Sango could see the blank lust in his eyes and managed to deliever a kick to his stomach giving her a chance to run.

"Dammit, of all the times for me not to have a sword or Hiraikotsu..." She looked behind her and she could see Inuyasha running after her slowly but he seemed to be right on her tail. The demons in the sky began to disappear, and Ashinas shrill laugh could be heard echoing," Thats right run! I'll release your desire as well...I got a glimpse of it when I kissed those lips..."

Soon the enviornment began to change into a garden of golden flowers, and a nearby flowing creek. Sango immediately recognized the area as her and Kohaku's secret garden," No..."

Ashina laughed once more and Sango looked around but to no avail, she was no where to be seen. In the blink of an eye, Sango felt something heavy land on top of her, and she hit the ground, flower petals flying upwards. She felt Inuyashas claws rip into her shoulders and shred the remaining cloth on her backside, and she screamed," Inuyasha stop it!"

"He can't hear you pet. He is too delved into his lust to stop."

Sango felt his hands and claws reach under her stomach and she saw her world turn as Inuyasha flipped her over. Sango felt hot tears fill her eyes as his claws scratched her and ripped off her clothes. In a matter of seconds the only thing covering Sangos body was a small amount of cloth on her breasts and her womanhood. Inuyasha had blindly ripped her clothes off in a way that mimicked Kagome's bra and panties.

Inuyasha lowered himself ontop of Sango and she felt his body heat. Unwillingly she felt herself get wet, and she began to let her tears fall. Her desire was for Miroku to take her in this garden, not Inuyasha, and not to be raped. Inuyasha's desire was to go all the way with Kagome and start a family, but since both their lovers were killed, their new desire became each other deep down. Ashina smiled as she saw Sango struggle.

Inuyasha began to lick her neck and gently nibble on it, while Sango muffled her cries of unwanted pleasure. He began to lower his tongue and his claws gently remove the remaining cloth from her breasts. Sango's face became bright red, and she slapped him," Stop it now!"

Ashina rolled her eyes," I hate fighters..." She then made the flowers stems wrap around her arms and held her in place," Much better..."

Sango struggled against the stems, but the flowers now had thorns and every move she made they cut her wrists. Inuyasha began to fondle her breasts and lick her nipples, and all Sango could do was cry and feel her face burn with embarassment. Inuyasha bit her gently and began to lick his way down her chest, down her stomach and to her womanhood. Sango felt his hot breath, and she kicked him away. More vines wrapped around her legs and held them in place as Inuyashsa came back to her. He used his claws once more and ripped off the last bit of cloth and Sango began to scream," Please don't!"

Inuyasha lifted her legs and began to smell her, before taking a small lick as if to taste her. Sango felt herself get wetter, and she began to loathe herself. Inuyasha began to lick her harder and faster, focusing on her clit. Sango began to cry with pleasure and humiliation as she felt herself near her climax. Her inner thighs closed around Inuyashas head as she felt her buttocks buckle and her stomach tingle with an orgasm.

Ashina, invisible yet around, smiled," The real fun is about to begin Sango..."

Sango looked at the blank expression on his face and her eyes traveled below to his pants, and she saw his dick protruding outwards. "Oh no, please don't. You have to stop now Inuyasha, please don't do this!"

In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha stuck his dick inside her and Sango screamed as she felt her insides rip. Blood slowly came out as Inuyasha began pounding her. In her mind she saw Miroku, and she felt so guilty; being screwed by their friend; taking her virginity. Inuyasha began pounding her harder and faster, moaning and groaning and Sango knew his own orgasm was yet to arrive. He reached his hands forward and squeezed her breasts hard.

Then in a matter of minutes Inuyasha smiled," I'm gonna come.."

Sango closed her eyes," Not inside!"

But before she had any chance to react, Inuyasha shot his load, and at the same time he bit her neck, and clawed her thighs. Sango felt a small amount of demon venom go through the bite, and she knew deep down he had marked her as his. Ashina growled," Hey you dumb mutt, you weren't supposed to mark her! She is mine!" Ashina appeared beside them and with her might slapped Inuyasha off. Sango felt the thorns release, and immediately she got up and ran.

Ashina rolled her eyes," Sango please. You are in my dream realm, there is no where you can run to or hide."

In a matter of seconds she appeared before Sango who was crying as blood and semen ran down her thighs. Ashina frowned," My poor pet. You need a bath."

Sango rubbed her neck which burned," Why me?!"

"I didn't want that stupid mutt to mark you, it seems with his last bit of will power he fought me and marked you so I wouldn't do as much." Ashina giggled," But its no matter. As I've said before I am not an ordinary demon. I am a devil, and it doesn't matter if some low rate demon marks his mate, I can still make them mine." Ashina moved closer," What you don't understand Sango, is that you are the purest soul I've found. You've never spilt human blood, you've never tainted yourself, you care for others more than yourself. You are as pure as they come. Once I devour your soul, I'll be stronger than any demon or devil alive. This is why I want you. But I need to grow a little more before I devour you. I'm powerful at my age, but I need a few more years, and in those few years I plan on torturing you. Physically, mentally, and sexually. Only now, I must see how this plays out. He's coming to." Ashina laughed as she vanished.

The world began to turn back to the hills outside Kaede's hut. Sango knelt on the ground and began to sob. Inuyasha rubbed his head," What the hell just happened?" he looked around and saw Sango, who was naked, bleeding and crying.

Immediately Inuyasha picked up the scent of blood and semen, and he knew what had happened," Damn you Ashina! This is far from over you goddamn bitch!" He ran over to Sango, who punched and slapped him," Get away from me!"

"Sango, stop. I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He looked at her neck and saw the bruise like bite on her neck that was beginning to turn silver, the mark of a mate. "I didn't mean to rape you, and I didn't mean to mark you."

Sango pulled away from him," That's all you keep saying, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean this or I didn't mean that', I'm tired of hearing it! Everything's gone to hell ever since those goddamned Siren Sisters. I've been branded as your mate, I've been raped by you and I could or could not be carrying your child." Sango cried.

Inuyasha began to let tears fall himself," Look I know what happened, and I know my apologies could never amount to anything to take anything back. But we've got to get past this, and we've got to put our heads together to find a way to bring Ashina down. I...I'll take care of you"

Sango laughed through her tears," Take care of me? How can you when you become so easily possessed by her?"

Inuyasha sighed," I don't know but I can try. Kaede is the one who forged this damn spell for Kagome. Maybe she can conjure up one for you."

Sango looked at her naked body," I cannot possibly walk all the way towards the village, and you can't lend me anything, you aren't wearing a top."

Inuyasha ripped the lower half of his pants off, and wrapped them around Sangos breasts and lower half. He picked her up and carried her back," Your wrists are bleeding badly..."

"I'll live."

They walked towards Kaedes hut who was just about to call them for dinner...


End file.
